Different Flowers
by Nara Barb
Summary: [OneShot] Ino teaches Hinata differences between the flowers [hints of KibaHinata]


Hello again! My second facfic sees the light! This time is a one-shot. Hope you like it!

* * *

It was a sunny spring day in Konoha. The former eight rookies, some of them chuunin now, were having a friendly meeting in a nice meadow. After having lunch everyone relaxed doing whatever they wanted. Shikamaru started his cloudwatching beside an eating Chouji. Ino started collecting different flowers and observed them, Shino was looking for insects, Sakura sat beside the river submerging her feet, Naruto and Kiba were bickering at each other and Hinata was looking the scene a little far behind them.

It had been 3 years since she made her first chuunin exam. Thanks to the words Naruto told her that time, she had changed a bit. She was less insecure to stop stuttering while talking, but she still spoke in a low and shy voice. At his second try, she could graduate to chuunin along with Kiba and Shino. She was very happy with that, but his father, Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of Hyuuga clan, was still more hopeful with her little sister, Hanabi. Furthermore, he started training with her cousin Neji. She knew that was necessary because Neji was the genius of his clan, and he had had a very sad infancy, but she couldn't help but feel unappreciated. She was used to people ignoring her, but it still hurt. She looked at Naruto, his crush since she remembered. She always admired his strength, his ability to stand up again after losing, to learn of his mistakes. He was orphan, ignored and called "loser" a lot of times, yet he always smiled at the end. She envied his will power and determination, but he was her idol. She wanted to become like him. Was that love? She didn't know… but she was sure it was not corresponded. Just in that moment, Naruto went running to speak to Sakura, smiling widely and leaving Kiba playing with Akamaru.

-"You don't have to feel so inferior, Hinata" Ino sat beside her with some flowers in her hand.

-"I…wasn't feeling inferior, Ino-san" Hinata replied "Just…thinking"

-"Don't forget Sakura was as shy as you when I met her, so I can recognize someone insecure" she insisted "spit it out"

-"E-excuse me?" Hinata opened her eyes shocked.

-"Hahaha, just tell me what happens" Ino smiled kindly.

-"Well…it's like…I see that everyone is recognized by someone except me…Everybody bloomed but me" she shyly commented.

-"That's not like that, Hinata" Ino took one of her flowers "I'll explain you: take this flower as an example. Its bud is one of the ugliest, but when it blooms it's one of the most beautiful flowers, with a strong fragrance, but easy to crush" she showed her an extremely beautiful pink flower, which smelled a lot "This flower is Sakura".

She took then another flower, as beautiful as the previous but in a deep purple colour and a different smell "This one it's me" she continued "classic and beautiful in its way, slender but very fragile, too."

Between all those spectacular flowers, Hinata spotted a tiny daisy. Ino followed her gaze and picked it:

-"This daisy doesn't seem nothing special, but you have to look harder. If you look at it carefully you can notice the perfection of its petals, the softness of its touch, the vivid contrast against its white-purplish petals and its cheerful yellow centre." She approached it to her nose "You can smell its sweet and soft perfume, fresh and pure. And the best about the daisy it's its endurance. It can grow wherever you look, beside the rocks, near the rivers, on the mountains. But not everybody notice this. Only special people with great senses could notice a daisy between the other flowers, and that what happens with you, Hinata" Ino looked at her directly at her eyes. "But don't worry, 'cause you'll meet that special person that will appreciate you as you deserve, as a wonderful and strong flower" she smiled widely.

Hinata felt speechless and very touched. Ino then got up:

"There, I leave you those to think about it. And cheer up" she winked an eye and left her.

-"Thanks, Ino-san" she mumbled

She looked again to all the flowers Ino left her. Her daisy was lost between them. Just in that moment Kiba arrived and sat beside her smiling.

-"Hey Hinata!" he saluted

-"Hi, Kiba-kun" she saluted back, still looking all the flowers.

Kiba spotted the flowers and looked at them too. After a moment, he took the daisy among them, smelled it and put it in Hinata's hair. Hinata opened her eyes and blushed, but Kiba smiled.

-"That one is which suit you better. You look wonderful with it!" his smile widened while Hinata's face softened and looked at him.

-"Thank you very much, Kiba-kun" she said tenderly.

* * *

My first Kiba-Hinata. I think it turned out very sweet, but that's my opinion, I want to read yours! So, comments and corrections, made in a friendly way, are always welcome! 


End file.
